


Alone

by Augustus



Category: The Bill (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: George is accustomed to loneliness.





	

George is accustomed to loneliness. At school, the other kids chanted Georgy Porgy and laughed whenever he tried to make friends. When he arrived at Sun Hill, people were friendly, but they already had their own circles. Dave and Tone let him tag along, but he was always the third wheel.

And then things changed, and Dave was his and for a few brief months, it was as though George ruled the entire world.

He'd like to hate Jenny, but he can't. Why hate her, when it never would have lasted anyway? After all, George's life just isn't like that.


End file.
